


Pendulum

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marchinette2021, Marinette March, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: She was guardian, he was her partner. When her title and memories are threatened, Marinette and Adrien will do anything to keep their miraculous...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one: Secrets_ **

**_Marinette felt fear as the order member stood before her. He demanded the miracle box and the kwami. She was not wanted as a guardian, she wanted Chat, but he too was in danger..._ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marinette looked down as Lila approached her. Tikki rested on her shoulder, neither kwami nor chosen smiled as Lila crossed her arms and smiled at them. 

“So, you are Ladybug, it all makes sense now. I’m just curious how a loser like you fooled a city like this?” Lila cooed, looking Marinette up and down with disgust in her eyes. 

“What do you want Lila?” Marinette asked, she had to think of a plan, and quickly, she couldn’t let Lila tell everyone her secret. The girl moved closer towards her, making Marinette step back. Lila extended her hand, silently asking for the earrings.

“No, Lila, this has to be a secret,” Marinette said, hoping the girl would listen for once. Lila continued to approach her, Marinette was frantic for an escape, sighing in relief when Chat Noir landed between them.

“Is there a problem here?” he asked, keeping Marinette behind him. She smiled at her partner, glad for his help. Lila smirked before putting on her usual farce.

“Ladybug won’t let me see her earrings.” she cried, fake tears forming in her eyes. Marinette rolled her eyes, if anyone were going to fall for that, it wasn’t Chat. She felt Tikki back inside of her purse, safe for now. 

“Chat, I really need to be getting home, mind giving me a ride?” Marinette asked, lightly tugging his arm. The cat hero hissed Lila before taking Marinette in his arms and leaping to the roofs. Marinette closed her eyes, what would happen now that Lila knew her secret.

“Did she hurt you, princess?” Chat asked as they landed on her balcony. Marinette shook her head, she hadn’t hurt her yet. But she knew, and that was more dangerous than anything else

“Thank you for bringing me home Chat,” she smiled, trying to change the subject. She needed to speak with Tikki. Chat hesitated before nodding his head and offering her a soft kiss to her hand before jumping from her roof. Marinette waited a bit before heading inside.

“This is bad Marinette, what are you going to do?” Tikki asked. Marinette fell into her desk chair and closed her eyes, sighing in frustration. The kwami flew to sit on the computer, watching her chosen. She didn’t have a plan, she didn’t know what to do.

“As expected from a girl, letting emotion control them.” a voice hissed. Marinette turned with wide eyes as she spotted a man in robes. 

“Master,” Tikki greeted, surprise in her voice as she floated towards the man. 

“My name is Su-Han, and I have come for the miraculous and its box.” the man said. Her eyes widened at his words as she shook her head. He couldn’t take them, Master Fu had trusted her to protect them. Su-Han held out his hand, the red and gold miracle box rested in his palm. With a flash, all of the Kwami escaped from the box. 

“You are untrained, you do not know the secrets of the kwami or their power. Hand over the Ladybug earrings, I will find someone more qualified to defeat the evil and get back the peacock and butterfly,” he announced. Marinette glared at the stranger, puffing out her chest trying to gather her courage.

“I was chosen by the last guardian, you could train me if that is all that you have against me,” she replied. She refused to let the miraculous leave Paris. Su-Han looked at her, no emotion on his face as he looked to the kwami.

“You have until tomorrow, bring me that cat miraculous,” he called back all but one kwami, the mouse. “Hand over the ladybug miraculous for now, so I know you will return as I have said,” he ordered. Marinette looked at Tikki, but the kwami could only shrug. It seemed, Marinette had no other choice...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a double update because my internet was down yesterday so I couldn’t post chapter one lol

Chapter two: Multimouse

Chat was angry, not at her though, he couldn’t be angry at her. He had demanded to see this new Guardian, demanded to know why his lady was unfit...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was multimouse, the necklace around her throat a reminder of the earrings she had lost. Her fists clenched as she stood on the steel beam. She needed to get back her miraculous, and she needed Chat’s help. His soft landing made her smile, the curl of his tail around her waist, and his soft purr.

“Princess,” he greeted his face inches from her ear. She bit back her blush, of course, how could she be so stupid. Chat thought he knew who was under this particular mask. He wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t entirely right either. 

She smiled, the pad of her finger pressing against his nose as she gently pushed him back.

“Wow, cheating on your lady?” Multimouse smirked, one hand placed on her hip as she lowered her finger. Chat blinked, before shaking his head.

“Of course not, my lady is unmatched.” Chat purred as he leaned on his baton. Multimouse shook her head before turning serious. 

“Chat Noir, I am Ladybug, and we have a problem,” she said, her voice taking on the seriousness Chat knew very well in his lady. He stood up straighter, his own posture becoming alert.

“What’s going on?” he asked, watching as his lady took a seat on the beam. His ears twitched as she explained Su-Han and what he had said. She watched as his face darkened and his purr become a hiss. She stood up, wanting to reach for her yo-yo on instinct, but remembered who she was.

He wants us to meet him, well, wants me to bring him our miraculous, he never said how.” Multimouse smiled. Chat smiled as he held out his hand.

“Then allow me, my lady,” he bowed, his but wiggling when Multimouse let him carry her. They soared through the sky, Marinette enjoying the view, worry in the back of her mind that this could be the last time she experienced it. She held tighter to Chat, her ear on his chest, his heartbeat a background noise to the wind rushing around them. Would she discover his identity tonight? Would their fight against Hawkmoth come to a premature end as other more experienced hero’s with no personal connection takes over? 

The feel of Chat’s landing drew her from her thoughts. She stood straight as they stood before Su-Han. The Palace of Versailles was an elegant backdrop as the monk stood with his hands behind his back. 

“Ah, Chat Noir, welcome. My name is Su-Han, a pleasure to meet you.” the monk smiled. It was a perfect change from what he had been like the night before. Multimouse crossed her arms, spying the miracle box tucked under his arm. 

“I heard you wanted the miraculous for yourself, that you didn’t believe Master Fu chose correctly.” Chat said, crossing his arms. Su-Han smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Fu was young and made many mistakes. I will not fault him for making a decision in the resource he had, but now I am here to fix it.” Su-Han replied.

“Fix it?” Chat asked. Su-Han extended his hand the silent order to return the jewel hanging in the air. 

“You can’t, we were chosen by the kwami, not just Master Fu. If you are so worried about us, then train us correctly.” Multimouse ordered. Su-Han glared at her, before looking back to Chat.

“My lady is right, train us then. Because Fu left her the new Guardian of the miraculous, and I trust her before I trust you a total stranger.” Chat stated as he crossed his arms, keeping his ring away from the monk. Multimouse nodded her head, her eyes still on the box as she reached for her jump rope. She was ready to fight if she had to. She had to protect the miraculous. Su-Han smiled as he watched them.

“Fine, show me what drew Fu and the kwami to you,” he smirked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three: China_ **

**_Ladybug needed them in China, or more precisely, the new guardian wanted them in china for proper training._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Multmouse panted as another of her clones was destroyed. Chat Noir was beaten up, blood covering the right side of his face as he stood in front of her. His job was to keep her safe, and this monk was the enemy. 

“I cannot deny you have talent, raw, untrained. But, you have potential,” he said before his own staff extended in his hand. “No more going easy.” 

Both heroes narrowed their eyes before rushing forward with their own weapons, the sounds of battle filling the area as they fought with the monk. 

“Any plans?” Chat asked as he blocked an attack aimed for Multimouse.

“Working on it,” she replied, without her lucky charm, this battle would be even more difficult. Chat pushed away Su-Han, Multimouse hated the laugh escaping him. She needed to create a diversion, she needed something to stop the man. He knew of the miraculous and their powers, more than she did. 

“Chat, he just came back from a hundred-year sleep, he isn’t very modern.” she smiled, an idea forming. Chat smiled, nodding his head as he lowered his weapon. Multimouse stepped backward, before falling from the building. She saw her partner do the same before they took off in different directions. They knew this city, this was their city. 

She ran along back alley streets and towards the television station, she knew Chat was just on the opposite side. They had one job, confuse the monk and take back the miracle box. 

She slid into the station and up the stairs down a long hall. Chat should already be at the target location and set up, if she was right, the guardian would be close by as well. 

Chat smiled as she entered the room, every camera on her as she took her place. 

“Welcome guardian, to our playground,” she announced, hiding beside her partner as the guardian entered the television station. Ladybug was on every screen, her smile wide. The man rolled his eyes as he walked past the open door. 

“A clever move, using my age and the times of the world against me.” he stated, “However, a miraculous guardian is always able to adjust quickly to their surroundings.” he entered the studio where Chat stood waiting. 

“A trick, I see why the kwami of creation chose you,” he said.

“Tikki,” Multimouse corrected. “As a guardian, shouldn’t you know their names?” she asked. Su-Han sighed, a finger pressed to the bridge of his nose. 

“They are kwami, meant for protecting the earth, their titles are more important than the names they give themselves,” he replied. “Simply a habit they gained from their users.”

Both Multimouse and Chat frowned at his words. Plagg and Tikki were not just Kwami, they were their friends. Chat launched himself forward in rage, his baton at the ready as multimouse split herself and distracted the monk. 

The sounds of battle echoed in the halls as the property was destroyed and the monk effortlessly beat the heroes, proof of how training outlived age. 

“My lady,” Chat panted, his stamina gone and his ring blinking despite not having used his cataclysm. Multimouse was equally exhausted, she had used her special power multiple times and it was starting to show. Su-Han watched the teenagers, his face emotionless as he again held out his hands. 

“Your miraculous. I shall place temporary hero’s here, trained heroes. You both shall come back to China with me where we shall travel to the temple in Tibet.” he instructed. Both heroes exchanged a worried look.

“People will notice if we are gone, in both civilian and hero life,” Multimouse explained.

“Right, we can’t leave Paris,” Chat added. Su-Han sighed before putting his hand behind his back. Neither hero spoke as the guardian closed his eyes. 

“Go home, I shall see you both unmasked at the airport later,” he instructed before leaving them. 


	4. Miracle box

**_Chapter four: Miracle Box_ **

**_They were on their way too Tibet, an ancient place set in 1843, their mindset was that of the Qing Dynasty as well..._ **

**_~~~~~~~ <>~~~~~~~~~_ **

Marinette was seething. This guardian was not like Fu, this man had told her parents everything. Here she sat stunned and angry as he told her parents the truth, outed her as Ladybug. 

“The former holder of the box told her, a child that was untrained, that she was Ladybug. Gave her a miraculous, and in the end, forced the guardian title onto her. I plan to train her, but to do that, she and her partner have to go to Tibet with me.” Su-Han explained. Tom and Sabine listened to the oddly dressed man quietly as their daughter sat glaring at the monk. 

“How long will our daughter be in Tibet?” Tom asked. Su-Han smiled as he held the miracle box on his lap. 

“One year,” he replied calmly. Her parents exchanged anxious looks, Marinette waiting for the final word her mother would utter. 

“She is fifteen, you can’t just expect her to up and leave her life, her friends?” Sabine asked. Su-Han nodded his head, moving to stand up. 

“Very well, I will train and find a new Ladybug,” the monk replied. Marinette felt her eyes widen, she couldn’t stop being Ladybug, she couldn’t leave Chat. Tom saw the fear in his daughter's eyes as he cleared his throat. 

“Sabine, maybe we should let her go? Saving Paris, being a hero, our daughter has a big responsibility.” He said. Su-Han waited, Marinette knew what was coming next, she hated this guardian because of it. He had convinced her parents, and she was going to keep being Ladybug. But, at what cost?

~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~

Adrien wanted to move, to scream, anything to relieve the tension in the room. His father, Nathalie, and Su-Han. He wondered if the monk truly understood modern fashion, currently Su-Han resembled a Victorian era butler.

Gabriel was watching Su-Han, Adrien saw the calculation in his fathers eyes. It was one he used when at dinners and fashion events he attended when Adrien was younger. Would he go for what the monk was saying? Would he let Adrien go to Tibet, or would he bring back memories of his mother?

“I see no reason for my son to be in Tibet, there is nothing there for him.” Gabriel finally announced, his voice holding a finality. Adrien hung his head, he wouldn’t get to leave, to continue being a hero with his lady. He was grateful the monk didn’t tell his father who he was, instead, using Chinese as a means to get him away from Paris. He wasn’t surprised it had not worked. 

Adrien was sent to his room. He had no kwami for company, no miraculous. He was alone, caged in his room. His nightmare was now real. 

~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sat in her seat as the plan prepared to take off. Su-Han was just a few seats ahead of her. 

“Hi Marinette, what are you doing here?” Adrien asked as he took the seat beside her. Her eyes went wide as she stuttered for words. Finally she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“I’m going to visit family, you?” She asked. Adrien smiled before mentioning his Chinese teacher. Marinette nodded, glad she would be able to see her crush, her friend, one final time before she left Paris. If she failed training for the miracle box, she would never see Tikki or Chat again. 

She hated that in her worry, she couldn’t bring herself to care about Adrien’s presence as she normally would, her future and her past were uncertain at the moment. Her chest clenched at the idea of losing Chat, she didn’t even know who he was under the mask. She looked around her area, would she even know if he was on this flight with her? Had he been allowed to come?

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice was worried as she sat stunned. He was right up against her, his breath warm against her face. The palm of his hand rested against her cheek as he wiped away a tear.

“Are you alright?” He whispered, his tone soft and gentle. She nodded, choosing to immerse herself in drawing designs. She couldn’t bare to think of Paris, Chat, or her future...

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~

They landed in GuangZhou China, she gathered her sole bag Su-Han had allowed her and went to meet him, she was surprised when Adrien joined her. Both teens looked surprised when Su-Han nodded to them both. 

“We will take the Qinghai Tibet Railway,” he explained as Marinette and Adrien looked at one another. 

“Marinette, you are the first female to be on the temple grounds as one of the guardians in training. Do not expect special treatment, in fact, do not expect that warm a welcome.” Su-Han said as he led the teens to the train station. Adrien protested Immediately about Marinette’s supposed isolation. Marinette knew the history though. She had read about it in the translated parts of the guardian book Fu left her. The temple existed during the Qing Dynasty. It was a time when women were expected to either stay home and bare children, or become a concubine. She had hoped the temple had taken up the same mindset as the other Tibetan monks and practiced a level of equality. The temple was too close to its northern border and influence. 

“Quiet boy, she knows her place. You will learn yours as well.” Su-Han ordered making Adrien fall silent at the harsh tone. Marinette gently squeezed his arm, a silent gesture of thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Cat Miraculous

This was her second time as the black cat, but no one else knew of that, the dark power of destruction filling her, Plagg wasn’t holding back, he was ordered to not hold back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Here, you are no longer the black cat and Ladybug holders, you are merely children being taught and nothing else,” Su-Han said as they entered the giant temple. The way up here had taken nearly a day, and Marinette was still trying to get over that Chat was Adrien, that Adrien was the one flirting with her this whole time. Sadly, her normal freak out would have to come later, Su-Han was ruthless towards her. She accepted he found her weak and gave special attention to Adrien. If this continued, Adrien would be made the guardian instead of her. It wouldn’t be a bad thing, but she did worry her partner wasn’t up for the responsibility.

Adrien had been silent since his outburst at the train station, she worried for him. Chat was sensitive, no, Adrien was sensitive. The two were the same just like she and Ladybug were. His emotions led him, and for the task, they were expected to take, his emotions didn’t matter. 

Entering the main hall of the temple, Marinette felt out of place. She was the only girl, they were the only outsiders. Adrien moved closer to her as some men approached. They too were shaven clean and wore the more traditional Buddhism attire. 

“Who have you brought with you?” the eldest-looking one asked, his eyes on Adrien, ignoring Marinette completely. 

“Fu chose a female guardian who is untrained. These children wish to keep miraculous, therefore, I agreed to train them and see if the child that could not keep his hunger, could manage such a task of choosing a guardian.” Su-Han explained. Marinette narrowed her eyes at hearing her master be talked about so lowly.

“Master Fu was great, he learned from his mistake, he hated what happened until the day he handed over the miracle box. He protected the miraculous as best he could until Hawkmoth and Mayura appeared.” she snapped, her outburst drew all eyes to her. She swallowed, trying not to let her uncomfortable fear show in her face or features. 

“Fu chose such irresponsible children.” the younger guardian shook his head. Marinette kept silent this time as Adrien cleared his throat.

“Marinette and I will learn fast. She is an awesome person and Ladybug, she even managed to wear all the miraculous at once one time to defeat an Akuma.” Adrien explained. This made the three elder man raise a brow as they attention once more fell on her. Marinette kept their gaze, refusing to look away. The oldest stepped forward to her before grabbing her arm. Panic filled her as Adrien stepped forward with protective fire in his eyes. 

“I will handle her training,” Su-Han said making the elder drop his arm. 

“Fine, then I shall take the boy.” the man replied. Su-Han nodded before pulling Marinette towards him. 

“Wait, we are not training together?” Adrien asked. Su-Han turned to him and sighed.

“I watched the fights you had on that ladyblog thing. You are dependent on her ideas, and she is dependent on your power. We must change that, and train both of you to rely more on your own abilities.” Su-Han stated. Marinette smiled at Adrien in encouragement before she was led away. She didn’t want him to worry about her, she didn’t need that added to what they were about to go through. 

“You will start your training now, follow me,” Su-Han said as she followed her up a tall tower. Was she expected to sit the next twenty-four hours in hunger watching over a box? Combat training? Master Fu never told her any of this, he never expected her to have to deal with it. How wrong they were. Su-Han closed the door to the tower as Marinette stepped to the center of the empty room. 

“Your partner said you already wore all the miraculous, and I saw you wore the black cat for a bit,” he said as he stepped before her and held out his hand. Chat Noir’s ring was on his palm.

“You will wear this, and this time, the miraculous will give you the full extent of its power. The kwami will not hold back as it has been doing.” Su-Han stated as Marinette took the ring and placed it on her finger. Plagg appeared, a sad regretful look in his acid green eyes before the power of the black cat consumed her. She was Lady Noir again, freedom filling her as she twirled her baton. Suddenly though, that freedom became almost suffocating as she knelt to the ground. The full weight of destruction and everything associated with it consumed her. 

Every part of her was on fire. Did Adrien feel this every day? Could he handle this power? She tried to stand up, to focus and channel the new power. If she understood the power of destruction, then she could handle it. 

“Ok Plagg, let’s do this,” she whispered...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Allies

Adrien and Marinette are partners, even when a temple of ancient monks is against them...

~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~

Marinette couldn’t breathe, destruction nagged at the back of her mind as she tried to concentrate on her meditations. Su-Han wanted them to learn to rely on their own powers, but all she could focus on was the different powers the kwami granted. If her mind slipped for even a moment, destruction would destroy her. 

Su-Han was watching at the side, his switch at his side ready to punish her the moment she failed. Her eyes narrowed as she lifted her hand again, focusing on the small target she would send a cataclysm towards. A flying cataclysm, something she had only seen once, and the user was a nightmare on her dreams and nerves. 

She released the negative energy, watching as the target exploded into rust before becoming dust. She shivered, her only indication of something not being right was the sharp sting of the switch to her back. She arched at the contact, the suit was nothing to the wooden cane. She wondered if there would be bruises on her lower back, or would the miraculous have protected her?

“Again, this time, think destruction, minimize and focus,” Su-Han ordered. Marinette nodded her head, trying to concentrate as he had said. She understood what he was trying to teach her, understood the need to understand each kwamii power. 

She returned to training, the minutes turning to hours as her back began to ache from the numerous hits. Su-Han seemed to think she could do nothing right, and to her, she seemed to think the black cat was not for her. 

“Don’t worry about it Marinette, you can manage things in a pinch and that is all that matters.” Plagg smiled. Marinette nodded, still feeling upset with herself as she was led out of the training room and allowed to enter the cafeteria. As soon as she stepped into the room, however, she felt all eyes on her. Adrien waved her over, patting the seat beside him. She was happy he didn’t look as exhausted as she did.

“Marinette, what happened?” he whispered, both of them ignoring the eyes of other monks as the food was placed before them. Marinette tried not to look at the younger kids or kids their age. Tried to forget that they were much older than either her or Adrien. 

“I trained with Plagg, you?” she asked already eager to dig in. Adrien was silent, a worried look in his eyes. 

“What?” she asked, putting down her food and looking over. She bit her tongue as she felt him touch her back. It was bruised, she knew that much. No miraculous cure to aid her. 

“You are hunched, did something happen?” he whispered. She wished Plagg had been able to stay with her, but Su-Han had taken the miraculous back. She smiled and shook her head, no need to worry him or alert anyone of her failure. She didn’t catch the frown or glare he gave the room as he slowly went to his own food, telling her about his own training with the ladybug miraculous. 

They both shared a laugh and gave pointers on their own powers. Apparently, Marinette had yet to tap into much of Tikki’s powers just as Adrien had yet to even break the surface of Plagg’s. Their kwamii were stronger than they thought, more dangerous than they were led to believe. 

After lunch, the two were taken to another training location, this time they were together. Su-Han and the elder that had taken Adrien were standing side by side, both waiting for them. 

“Creation is as dangerous as destruction, and, destruction, is as beautiful as creation.” the elder spoke, his voice aged and gravely. 

“From what we have seen, neither of you understands such power your kwamii possess. The Ladybug and Black cat are the strongest kwamii, and together, can change reality.” the elder continued.

“The two kwamii should never be used at the same time, another rule Fu broke. The peacock and the butterfly miraculous are also among the strongest. If you have seen inside the box, you will have noticed that the two kwamii you fight against, were the second rung below both of yours.” Su-Han explained. 

“So, it was wise to use both the cat and ladybug?” Adrien asked. Both monks shook their heads.

“No, Fu was right to choose the ladybug, but not the black cat.” the elder replied as Su-Han looked at Adrien.

“He was also unwise to choose you. He was untrained, and as we speak, the missing miraculous is being taken away from their abusive user.” Su-Han announced making both teens look surprised. 

“A fully trained guardian knows, that, and other kwamii exist, and one kwamii that remains with our head elder, can locate a miraculous user, active or not.” the other elder spoke. Marinette stepped forward, her eyes determined.

“Who were they? Who were Hawkmoth and Mayura?” she demanded. 

“We should have taken them down, that was our right!” Adrien added. Both men looked at Adrien with solemn but firm glares.

“So, you would have taken down your own father and his assistant?” Su-Han asked as Adrien stood frozen and wide-eyed. Marinette looked over, her face showing equal shock. Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter seven: All Nighter_ **

**_Marinette has to spend the night watching the miracle box_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Adrien was lost in his own world, refusing to eat as he stayed locked in his room. She understood, his own father was their enemy, had been the one who hurt his own son. This was what secrets had created, hurt. 

Adrien didn’t want to see her, didn’t want to see anyone. She doubted even the kwamii could have helped him. She knew the other guardians would never allow such a mundane use of the powerful creatures. Marinette also didn’t have long to ponder how to handle her partner and friend for long. Tonight, she would start her twenty-four-hour watch of the miracle box. It was what had driven Master Fu to destroy the temple in the first place, and what was expected of her. The expectations were high, and she feared Adrien had already been written out for further training. She had to pass, she had to ensure Adrien would still be her black cat partner. 

“The room will be dark, think of this as meditation, this box will be your life, you will protect this above all else,” Su-Han told her. Marinette nodded her head, taking a seat on the piece of land that was across from the small island the miracle box sat in the center of. Sunlight showed down in a beam of white, illuminating the box and making the red and black sheen shine. 

“You are the only girl in this temple, you are watched more. You are placed on a lower bar.” he began, folding his hands against his lower back. “Therefore, to pass and become the guardian you want to be, you have to earn it harder than those of your male counterparts.” he finished. Marinette nodded as she continued to look at the box containing the kwamii she was expected to protect by order of master Fu. Su-Han left her alone finally, sealing her inside the darkroom illuminated by only a beam of sunlight, and soon, moonlight. 

Marinette was determined to pass, she was determined to prove herself to this temple of old-thinking men. She could pass this obstacle, she would get her and Adrien back to Paris and find out just why Gabriel Agreste had become the monster Paris feared. 

She had all night to focus on Paris, ignoring her hunger and swelling bladder. She was stuck here, sealed away from the outside world and confined, quarantine to this one room that was barely large enough to fit an adult person, she could easily reach any wall with a barely outstretched hand.

“Tikki, I miss you,” she whispered, realizing just how much the small kwamii helped her organize her thoughts. If Tikki were here, would all this revelation be easier? Would Plagg being present aid Adrien? She looked at the box sitting on its pedestal and sighed. She would never know, and if she failed tonight, she would never find out...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien laid on his side facing the wall. It was night, a full day having passed since being told his father was his enemy. Why had he done that? What had been so important that he would threaten the lives of countless people, even his own son, to obtain Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous?

The wish. The end goal that the elders warned should never happen. What alternate reality could his father have possibly wanted? He thought about it, pondered every memory before tucking further into himself. 

His mother. His father did everything for his mother. It made sense that this too would be for her. Memories of her flooded his mind. Was he wrong for thinking that he wasn’t willing to risk that price for her? He loved his mother, but he was a protector of the city, and his mother was gone now. 

Marinette depended on him, the city depended on him. Master Fu chose him. He couldn’t let his father win, he couldn’t let his desire for having his family back make him betray his friends, his lady. He sat up from his bed, biting on his lower lips as he took in his surroundings. He felt trapped and alone, he hated the feeling. Inside this temple, his lady was hated, outside in the modern world, would he be hated? The draw to just make it all go away, to fix things to his own desire was tempting. That power was in this building. 

He shook his head. Right now, Marinette was locking alone in a room fighting this exact desire. He wouldn’t be able to do it. The more he stayed here, the longer he remained trapped in this temple, the more he understood just how wrong he was for the job of a miraculous guardian.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Exhaustion

Marinette finally returns to Adrien looking as if she has been starved and denied sleep for a month. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Truly, doing something, and doing nothing, were two very different things. At home, on a normal day, she could easily pull an all nighter sewing or fighting crime. 

Here at the temple though, confined to a room of nothing but water and a box, sleep clawed at her. By the time she was allowed to leave, she felt weaker than ever. 

“You have spent a night alone with the box, as you feel now, the magic from the box without its protective measures, has already affected your body.” Su-Han said. Marinette grabbed her right arm, the tingle reminding her of the magic her suit left when transforming or de-transforming her. He led her back to her and Adrien’s combined room. She hoped he was in better spirits, at least maybe he was out of bed. 

She pushed open the door, fighting the begging prayer for sleep as she passed her room. 

“Adrien?” She whispered, gently knocking on his door and ignoring the lead like feeling all over her body. He looked up from his bed, his blond hair a mess as his glassy green eyes were moist from crying. She took a seat at the foot of his bed and offered a weak smile. 

“You didn’t sleep?” She asked, wincing at the hoarse sound of her voice. Adrien shook his head, placing his chin on his knees as he held his legs close to his chest. They sat in silence, Marinette fighting the call for sleep as Adrien played with a stray piece of thread. 

“I’m leaving,” Adrien finally whispered, earning Marinette’s startled glare. He was refusing to look into her eyes. 

“You and me against the world, right?” She asked. Adrien scoffed as he closed his eyes. 

“You're being trained to be a guardian, I’m just here.” He whispered, “my father was the enemy. Chat Noir will be seen as a hero, but I don’t feel that way.” Adrien explained. Marinette blinked as anger took her. The lack of sleep fueling her anger as she stood up and placed her hands on her waist. 

“I need you! Paris needs you! You can’t just stop because your father made a bad choice!” Marinette hissed. Adrien watched as she stood up, swaying slightly but too consumed in her anger. 

“Am I expected to remain here where old men hate me and everyone looks at me in lust because let’s be real, everyone here has not had sex in years and now I’m here so that’s a thing too worry about. But  _ you,”  _ she snapped, turning and pointing at her partner, “you think you can just walk away! And you may be right and that hurts, because you are here because of me and no one here would stop you because you are also a man.” Her rant was no longer about his leaving. Adrien stood up as marinette continued her pacing, tears cascading down her cheeks. 

“I need to become a guardian, I need to get back to Paris.  _ We  _ should have been the ones to bring down your father.” She whispered, her steam of anger finally coming to an end as Adrien wrapped her in a tight hug. 

It was silent, it was just them as Marinette became weak and cried as her body gave out. Adrien ran his fingers through her hair, rocking her gently back and forth. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t pretend I understand what you are going through. I wished we had been there when father was brought down. I wish I could ask him why.” Adrien whispered softly. Exhaustion had claimed them. Their worries, their adrenaline from meeting and learning about kwamii and guardians, it had all burned out. They couldn’t leave though. If they did, it would be admitting to failure, losing. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t lose, they never would. It was them against the world. 

“I’m here, I won’t leave my lady. I’m sorry.” Adrien whispered as he laid them down on the bed. Marinette was already asleep, the mental and physical exhaustion finally claiming her...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Tea

The concept of making tea to express oneself is an ancient Chinese secret

~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The events of the day before were still fresh on the terms minds. Marinette had released her anger and frustrations, and Adrien had chosen for himself what he had wanted. 

She had destroyed the walls separating her from Adrien, and he had created the freedom from his destroyed life. 

Now, their task for today was making tea. 

“There are many power ups for a kwamii, today, you will be learning how to make two of them.” Su-Han announced. Adrien smiled as Plagg hovered beside his chosen. “You have already used these power ups before, so you know what the result should be.” Their teacher continued as Tikki opened the book they would be using as a recipe guide. 

“Ice and water power ups,” Marinette read. 

“Correct. Fu made small treats, for the situation that was best. But, I want you to understand there are other ways. Tea for example.” Su-Han said. Adrien raised his hand. 

“Can kwamii drink tea? I mean, all Plagg ever eats is cheese.” He admitted. Su-Han folded his hands behind his back before glaring at the teen. 

“Kwamii adapt, you should have known that already.” He stated making Adrien pout and returned to looking at the book. 

“Besides, your kwamii will not be drinking this, you will.” The guardian finished. Both teens turned in surprise. Marinette shook her head and waited for a further explanation. 

“You may have noticed, the longer you are linked with a kwamii, the more It’s power affects your civilian self. For chat noir, cat like tendencies will occur. For ladybug, the need to be surrounded by flowers, and a dislike for the cold among others. By drinking power ups like your kwamii, you too can be adjusted to extreme cold or water.” Su-Han explained. Marinette looked back at the recipe as she chewed her lower lip. Adrien was already gathering ingredients as Plagg cheered him on. She envied his eagerness, she herself was apprehensive, a trait she understood the temple guardians were trying to break her of. 

“It’s alright Marinette, you can do this. You bake all the time and this time the recipe is translated for you already.” The kwamii beamed. Marinette smiled and nodded her head moving forward.

“You have two hours, more than enough time to pass or fail.” Su-Han said before leaving the teenagers alone. Once the door shut, Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“We got this my lady,” he smiled, the cat-like grin all Chat Noir. She smiled back, blushing before nodding her head. 

“Come on kitty, let’s prove them wrong and get this on the first try.” She smirked, showing her usual ladybug determination he loved. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Both teens panted as remnants of their attempts covered them, the room, and the kwamii as the guardians entered the room. 

“We did it,” Marinette beamed, the two parting and allowing the two older men to approach their tea. They held their breaths, Adrien holding her hand as they waited for the results. She heard their whispers as the kwamii hovered over the elders. Had they passed? Tikki had said it was good. She bounced lightly on the heel of her feet causing Adrien to gently squeeze her hand. Su-Han finally turned to them, cups of their separate tea in his hands. 

“Marinette made ice, therefore, Adrien will drink ice. Adrien made water, so Marinette drinks water.” He said handing them their drinks. Both nodded, still unsure of what the end result would be. Nodding to each other, they sipped their tea until empty. Marinette felt no different as the last drop slipped down her throat. What had been the purpose of this exercise? Was it just to see if they could make the special power ups?

“Follow me,” Su-Han ordered, leading Marinette from the room as another elder took Adrien. She was led into a cellar filled with water so deep she could not see the bottom. 

“If you survive, then the potion was a success. You have two hours.” He instructed before pushing her into the still surface and locking her inside the room. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Moonlight

Marinette finds Adrien in her watery prison, only a single pane of glass to separate them, but that glass was all that was needed for a heart-too-heart in the moonlight...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It amazed her at how easy it was to be in the water. Unlike as a hero, she couldn’t breathe or speak under the waves, she found she could hold her breath longer and was not as weighed down as she would normally feel. 

She swam with a sense of freedom she had not felt in a while. The currents carried her, her body light and almost like air. She twisted and danced, her red gown flowing around her body like wings. 

Her blue eyes opened to see where she was when she noticed a familiar blond watching her from behind a frozen window. As she approached the pane of glass, Adrien smiled. He offered a gentle wave as Marinette touched the cold glass. Ice, his side was just ice. He let his forehead rested against the window, waiting for Marinette to do the same. She placed her hand over his lips, her eyes sad. 

How hard had it been these last couple of days? To be away from Paris as his father was exposed for his true self. Maybe it was a good thing, or maybe they would return to utter chaos. 

Marinette traced his face, hating how in just a few days, the signs of his stress from his father, showed on his once clear face. Suppressing a shudder, she let her forehead rest against the pane of glass. She wanted to talk to him, to ask him how he was holding up, but she knew the moment she opened her mouth to speak, she would drown. Adrien didn’t seem to have that problem, he was sitting on ice, the walls frozen, and the room cold. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, I should have never tried to leave,” he whispered, his words slightly muffled by the window. 

“You are under more stress than me, and deep down, I should have seen the signs.” he gave a deep sigh as Marinette kept her eyes shut.

“No matter what happens, I have you, and I have our friends. I’m not alone no matter what my father thinks.” Adrien continued. Marinette nodded her head, finally looking up. She was startled to see tears falling along his cheeks. 

“I’m not alone, not like before when I lost mom. I’m not alone,” he whispered. She tapped the window, a soft dulled sound, dampened further by the water. Adrien heard though, smiling at her as he pressed his finger against hers. She wanted to hug him, to scream that she would never leave him. For a moment, she forgot, in her emotion, she had forgotten the watery prison she was in. The air bubble was her reminder and Adrien’s cue that she was in trouble. 

Her hands left the glass, clapping against her mouth in an attempt to keep the remaining air inside. It was useless though, the damage had already been done and the spell was gone. Her body twisted and her once beautiful dance was now a struggle of angry bubbles and chaos. 

She coughed, unable to catch her breath, taking on more water as she began to panic. Her eyes were wide open, but she only saw darkness. Her hand reached out, struggling for something to grab.

Cold arms wrapped around her as everything became cold. She felt plummeted into an icy ocean, choking as she was dragged through the water. Her eyes closed as she succumbed to the breathless feeling, cursing herself for failing at such a simple task...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a double update,

Chapter eleven: Au

Marinette dreams of a life where she wasn’t ever a hero

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She slumped over her desk, her chin rested in her hand as she looked lovingly at the magazine. Adrien Agreste, the heartthrob of Paris, the perfect model for his father’s company,  _ Gabriel _ . Marinette was determined to become a designer for the company, to have Adrien wearing her designs. She released yet another long sigh making the girl beside her roll her eyes. 

“I take it you are joining the hordes of fangirls who will clog the park after school to see him, model?” Alya asked, her notebook opened as she drafted out her newest article about the New York hero Sparrow.

“I have to be there, I am the leader of his Paris branch fan club,” Marinette said in a matter-of-fact tone. Alya once more rolled her eyes before tapping Nino’s shoulder. The DJ turned in his seat to glare at her. 

“Are you going to DJ at the fashion show this weekend?” she asked. Nino nodded before glancing at Marinette. 

“I wanted to hear from you, not her.” Alya snarled, already knowing what he was going to say. Marinette smiled as she returned to looking at the blonde on the pages. His smile was radiant, his skin tanned vanilla. She had only met him once in person, and that was when she won one of his father’s fashion contests and he first wore a design by her. It was also the time she fell in love with him. 

Time seemed slow, even Chloe’s usual rambling’s about Adrien didn’t get to her. Marinette was on cloud nine and armed with the passion fruit pastries as the school finally ended. 

She was one of the first out of the school, stumbling as she raced towards the park. If she was first, she could deliver her treat without Nathalie or his bodyguard catching her. She slowed down, straightening her outfit, and making sure her hair was down and neat for him. He had mentioned liking it down and ever since, she had ditched the pigtails she once wore. 

Adrien’s changing room was just a few feet in front of her, with no sign of the giant guard, she approached, slowly raising her hand to knock. Her eyes closed as her fist connected with the door. 

“So desperate Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe asked her voice like nails on a chalkboard. Marinette had no idea how Adrien could be friends with her. 

“I am simply giving him a treat, he has worked hard and I want him to know his fans appreciate it,” Marinette stated, unaware her hand was still lifted to the door and her and Chloe’s voice’s had risen. It was not until a throat cleared, that both girls looked towards the door. 

“Oh, Felix, I didn’t know you were in town,” Chloe smiled, shoving Marinette to the side as she moved forward. Adrien stood behind his cousin, a warm smile on his kind face. A tall blonde woman suddenly appeared beside the two boys. 

“Chloe, it’s nice to see you again.” the woman grinned as Chloe entered the trailer. Marinette stood at the side in silence, being ignored by the small group. It was a bitter reminder that she was a nobody and that the rich and famous stuck together. 

She held her package closer against her chest, the trailer door was shut and she was left alone outside. Before risking further embarrassment, she hurried back home. Of course, he wouldn’t remember her, they had met only once, and Chloe was his childhood friend. There was no limit to what lies Chloe could have fed him about her.

She walked past her parents, her mother stopping her husband from speaking upon seeing her daughter’s tear-stained face. Marinette entered her bedroom, falling into her office chair and letting her head fall into the folds of her crossed arms. She cried alone in the silence of her bedroom, hating that she had failed once again to give the boy she loved her homemade passion treats.

Her phone buzzed from inside the bag she had dropped at her side. It took all her strength to reach for it. Without even looking, she opened the text, positive it was from Alya or someone who had been present and posted the news on the internet. When she did look down, she was surprised to see a familiar nickname highlighted.

_ Chat Noir _ , the mysterious boy who she had befriended around the same time she was working on the hat competition for  _ Gabriel _ . 

‘Hey my lady,’ his usual greeting making her laugh without humor.

‘Not today kitty, I’m sad,’ she replied, sending the text before booting up her computer and placing her phone to the side. It was a few moments before her phone buzzed again. This time an image of a cat hugging another cat showed, followed by the three dots letting her know her friend was still typing his essay of a reply. When he was finally finished, she was actually eager to read it. 

‘Who dares to make my princess so upset? Shall I use my claws to make them pay? Was it that Chloe girl again? I take it you didn’t get to give your model the pastries today either.’ she read, smiling at how quick he moved from murder to her cause of anger. ‘So, does that mean I can come and take away the pastries again?’ 

Marinette chuckled at his ending, food seeming his weakness as she typed back her reply. She had both met him and not met him. He wore all black and a black mask as well. Just his blond hair and bright green eyes remained in her memory. She was in love with those eyes, just as much as she was in love with the model she was failing to get attention from. Maybe it was time to do as one of her fellow fan club members suggested, and change targets. 

She had until nightfall for Chat to appear at her balcony, in the meantime, she could finish making him something special. She had already been working on the leather jacket, the black material accented by the lime green that covered the inside. To her, it screamed Chat Noir. 

She began her work, losing herself in her music and sewing, only coming out of her work-induced zone out, when she heard the tapping of a cat at her window. 

Eagerly, she went up the stairs to her balcony and smiled as her black cat smirked as he leaned against the railing. He bowed as she approached, Marinette offering her hand as he lightly took it and kissed the back of her hand. 

“My lady,” he whispered as she looked up at him. She opened her mouth, but suddenly couldn’t breathe. She choked, grasping at her throat as Chat kept repeating her name. Fear filled her as the world turned dark, and air suddenly filled her lungs...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Vacation

The duo is allowed to return to Paris where Hawkmoth has been defeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette opened her eyes, coughing and disoriented as Adrien called her name, his voice filled with worry. She tried to sit up, only to discover she was almost in Adrien’s lap. The room she was in was covered in ice, and the water that had floated in was waist deep on them. 

“Marinette, are you alright?” Adrien asked as he helped her sit up. Marinette nodded, still a little disoriented, but coming back to reality. Her eyes drifted to the broken window, did this count as a failure? Had she lost the miraculous, her role as guardian? Would she be forced to relinquish her powers now? Adrien ran his fingers through her hair, trying to offer her comfort as she struggled to stand. A door opened as the two guardians entered the room. She looked down, ashamed as Adrien stood tall beside her. His eyes were dark, a warning in his growl as the men approached. 

Su-Han and the other elder stopped short of the two teens before Su-Han spoke. 

“Return to Paris, we shall discuss what steps will be taken from here and I shall report back at a later date.” the guardian spoke. Marinette tensed, they would talk, discuss things? Did that mean they had lost? Were Tikki and Plagg going to be taken away? It made sense, Paris no longer needed hero’s, the time for the miraculous was over. She didn’t realize she was crying until Adrien was hugging her. 

“Go pack your things, a transport will be here soon to take you back down the mountain to Bejing., Su-Han instructed as Adrien led Marinette back towards their room. It was a quiet walk, neither having the energy to talk or think about what had just happened. Both scared of losing what they had fought so hard to keep, realizing that the time they had ignored and dreaded was finally upon them. 

They entered their room with a heavy heart. It was just them, they would have to return to a life without their kwami. Adrien tensed beside her, she knew what worried him.

“I don’t think you will lose our memories, only I will,” she whispered, remembering what Wayzz had said about master Fu when he gave up the miracle box. Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shook her head and went to pack what little she had brought with her. She heard Adrien behind her, releasing his anger as he tossed papers and books in silent screams of frustration. Her own tears burned her eyes, she had nearly drowned, and now her heart was being ripped away. 

Her knees gave out, her legs too weak to hold her as she fell to the floor, screaming and crying as she clutched the blankets of the bed in her fists. This was unfair, would they even get a goodbye, or would Su-Han come back just for her memories and be done with it. She had failed, she wasn’t a guardian she was back to being just Marinette.

“Damnit!” Adrien screamed, his fist hitting the wall as he panted heavily. Marinette looked over at him, her eyes focusing on the blood on his knuckles. 

“Kitty,” she whispered making him look over, she patted the floor beside her, smiling when he walked over and sat beside her. His head fell to her shoulder as he cried softly. She reached up, scratching his hair behind his ear. It only took a few moments, but the soft purr she often heard in Chat Noir, came from her very civilian-formed Adrien. 

“S-sorry,” he coughed out embarrassed. Marinette shook her head.

“I love your purr kitty, I always have., she said closing her own eyes. Adrien continued to purr, the sound putting Marinette to sleep. She was barely awake when they were taken to the cart that would take them down the mountain, and by the time they were placed on the train to Bejing, she was eager to forget everything. It would be small mercy, one, she wondered if Adrien wanted as well. 

The country of China sped past the window, it held little beauty to her. She was eager to return to Paris, to forget about Tibet, the miraculous, she just wanted to forget...

Paris was dark when they arrived, they were tired, but couldn’t sleep. They tried. The hope of sneaking back home was gone when the first flash of a camera blinded them. Adrien’s name was called from all sides as news and paparazzi crowded them. Marinette and Adrien tried to force their way through, to escape to a more quiet place. They kept a tight hold on each other’s hands, refusing to acknowledge the growing crowd. The doors to the outside were so close, but even they were surrounded by cameras. The teens were near panicked as their option for escape was disappearing. Adrien pulled Marinette closer against his side, trying to shield her from the mob. They searched for an escape, freezing when a loud call of their names made the crowd part. Marinette smiled as she spotted her parents standing in the center of the now open doors. Both teens rushed towards them, happy to be led to safety by the adults. 

Once safe inside the car, Adrien lowered his head and apologized. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but her mother beat her to it.

“Stop that Adrien, you have nothing to apologize for. The vultures, you will stay with us, until you decide what to do next.” Sabine instructed. 

“You can sleep in the extra room by the stairs,” Tom supplied as he drove through the partially empty streets. Marinette knew Adrien was too tired when he didn’t argue. Though, that could also have been the effect of her father’s words reminding him that he really had nowhere else to go or people in his family to trust. She leaned against him as they finished their ride home. She was eager to sleep in her own bed and pretend all of this was just a bad nightmare, something Adrien shared in her desire. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a double update

Chapter Thirteen: Sleep

Marinette and Adrien finally get to rest, but they find sleeping alone to be less pleasing than when they are together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her own bed felt cold, her room felt foreign. Her calls for Tikki were unanswered even though remnants of her kwamii filled her room. How long would those small tokens remain though before she or the guardians would take them away? 

She turned onto her back, looking up at her skylight. Even that reminded her of her miraculous. She would never escape into the Paris night as Ladybug, never hear Chat Noir prancing along her balcony during his midnight prowls. Her tears dampened her cheeks. She reached for her earrings, feeling nothing in their usual spots. She felt naked and she hated it. 

“Can’t sleep?” Adrien’s whispered voice made her jump as he smiled sheepishly. He had been as silent as a cat, she had not noticed him enter her room or climb her stairs. She shook her head, moving so he could climb into her bed. It was funny, her old self would freak if she found she would be sleeping beside Adrien, but, she had done this many times before, just as Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

They rolled face to face, Adrien reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. She watched him afraid to move. If this was a dream, she would disturb the one moment of happiness. 

“We should sleep, who knows when this will end,” Marinette whispered. Adrien hummed, focusing his attention on her face. She refused to look back at him, focusing instead on their joined hands. 

“You always avoided by advances,” he chuckled, “I can see I was the other guy,” his eyes were on the wall behind her, coated with pictures of Adrien all over the pink paint. She blushed at the realization, but she couldn’t fix it now. The damage was done and frankly, she was mentally exhausted from the events of the last week. 

“Plagg teased me that you would make a great ladybug, I should have read between the lines with him more,” Adrien whispered. Marinette shook her head.

“We were never supposed to know each other’s identities,” she replied. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“I know, but it’s funny knowing now what I didn’t see then,” he explained. She nodded, smiling as she thought of the past and now, comparing the obvious. 

“We were very oblivious,” she admitted quietly. Adrien kissed the back of her hand, going quiet as he looked at her illuminated figure. Just how many nights had they missed being together? 

“I wonder what our friends will say?” Adrien asked. 

“About what?” Marinette looked over at him confused. His smile fell slightly, his eyes showing a battle of emotions.

“My dad was evil,” he finally whispered. Marinette sighed as she looked up at her skylight. 

“They will say we knew it. Sorry, but all of us thought your dad was a dick,” Marinette replied simply. Adrien blinked, sitting up stunned, before laughing loudly, the sound reminding her of when he had first lent her his umbrella that rainy day. The first time she heard him laugh. So carefree and happy. She smiled as she tightened her grip on his hand. 

“It’s true, Nino really hated him.” Marinette continued before yawning as her body stretched. Adrien noticed as he laid back down beside her. 

“We should sleep, we can find our friends and ask them tomorrow,” he whispered, tucking her against him as he curled around her. It reminded her of the many times Chat rested with her. It made sense now, Marinette closed her eyes, placing a hand over his heart and closing her eyes.

“Good night kitty,” she whispered, finally letting sleep take her...


End file.
